HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO ME?
by titis anggraeni
Summary: Luhan menjadi sakit jiwa akbat kematian anaknya 4 tahun yang lalu. Lalu siapakah yang akan bertanggung jawab atas kejadian tersebut?
1. Chapter 1

**Da jia hao! Saya author baru di sini... Sebenarnya gk baru2 amat sich.. dulu (duluuuu sekaliiii) sempat punya akun ffn, tapi gk keurus dan sekarang bikin akun baru dengtan username baru dan fandom yang baru pula XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**yoow wis lah, gk usah kebanyakan bacot, langsung aja baca ini cerita pertama saya di akun yg baru ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing : HunHan; KaiLu; HunD.O**

**Genre : *bingung* *tentuin aja sendiri***

**Rating : T+**

**Disclaimer : They are belong to their own respective owner. No money was made from this.**

**Warning : Genderswitch; OOC banget**

**Note : Ide cerita diambil dari serial drama "Qing Shenshen Yu Mengmeng"; Ada beberapa orang yang menyebutkan nama asli Kris adalah Wu Fan dan ada pula yang menyebut Wu Yifan. Entah mana yang benar, saya juga tidak tau. Di sini saya menggunakan nama Wufan. Karena dalam bahasa Mandarin, kata 'yi' tidak benar-benar diucapkan 'yi' dan cenderung diucapkan 'i'. Jadi Wufan diucapkan seperti i-fan. Dan mengingatkan saya pada Ivan Gunawan. OK! BYE!**

Kai membolak-balik album foto lamanya. Ia memperhatikan setiap moment yang terekam di sana. Kenangannya saat masih kecil masih tersimpan rapi. Pandangannya terhenti ketika ia menatap sebuah foto dirinya dengan sahabat masa kecilnya, Luhan dan Sehun. Ia masih berhubungan dengan Sehun sampai saat ini. Tapi tidak dengan Luhan, sudah beberapa tahun ini ia tidak pernah bertemu dengannya ataupun mendengar kabarnya. Luhan yang empat tahun lebih tua darinya itu merupakan gadis yang ceria. Sebenarnya ia gadis yang cerdas, namun sayang dia tak pernah mengenyam pendidikan formal layaknya anak-anak yang lain. Lamunan Kai terhenti ketika ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya.

Tok... Tok... Tok... Seseorang mengetuk rumah Kai. Kai yang saat itu sedang menonton televisi segera membuka pintunya.

"Paman Suho?" seru Kai saat melihat siapa yang datang mengunjungi rumahnya.

"Maaf, aku terpaksa datang kemari. Aku menemui jalan buntu."

"Kenapa? Ada masalah apa? Apakah tentang Luhan?" tanya Kai khawatir.

Suho mengangguk.

"Bagaimana keadaannya? Apakah dia sakit?"

"Dia kurang baik. Bahkan bisa dibilang sangat buruk. Aku bingung harus meminta bantuan siapa lagi. Kau adalah teman Luhan sejak lama. Mungkin saja kau bisa membantunya."

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Kai bingung.

Kai dan Luhan memang teman akrab sejak mereka masih kecil. Sebenarnya, Kai sudah lama memendam perasaan pada Luhan, namun sampai saat ini ia tak pernah berani mengungkapkannya, ia takut hubungannya dengan Luhan akan merenggang. Sementara kedua orang tua Luhan adalah maid di rumah keluarga Huang. Dan Kai sering berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Huang karena Huang Sehun, putra tunggal keluarga Huang adalah teman sekolah Kai. Namun tiba-tiba Luhan menghilang. Luhan memtuskan untuk berhenti sekolah. Dan Kai sama sekali tidak pernah mendengar kabar tentang Luhan. Kai sudah berusaha mencarinya. Dia mendatangi kediaman keluarga Huang, tempat di mana orangtua Luhan bekerja sebagai maid. Tapi Huang Zitao, nyonya besar di rumah itu mengatakan kalau Suho dan Yixing sudah tidak bekerja lagi padanya. Dia juga mengatakan kalau dia juga membawa putri mereka, Luhan, ikut bersama mereka. Dan sekarang Suho berdiri di hadapannya, mengatakan bahwa Luhan dalam keadaan buruk.

"Katakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya." desak Kai.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, Luhan kumat lagi. Aku sedang tak ada di rumah, sedang mengangkut beras di pasar. Yixing tak menjaganya dengan baik. Dia kabur sampai melukai orang." jelas Suho.

"Melukai orang?"

"Luhan melukai kepala orang itu hingga kepalanya harus dijahit. Keluarganya meminta biaya pengobatan. Bayangkan saja, aku seharian bekerja sebagai kuli angkut di pasar hanya mendapatkan beberapa won. Mana bisa aku memberikan mereka biaya pengobatan."

Kai semakin tak mengerti. "Memangnya ada apa dengan Luhan? Beberapa tahun ini kalian kemana? Kenapa kau sekarang menjadi kuli angkut? Kenapa berhenti menjadi sopir keluarga Huang? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Tak usah bertanya, aku tau kau merindukan Luhan. Kita pergi melihatnya, bagaimana?"

Kai mengangguk.

Di suatu tempat, terlihat seorang wanita muda berlari dan berteriak. "Lepaskan aku!" Dandanannya semrawut. Rambutnya tak tertata rapi.

"Luhan... Luhan... Luhan... Jangan lari!" seorang wanita tua memanggilnya. Dia Yixing, istri Suho.

Luhan terus berlari. "Lepaskan aku!"

Suho tiba di sana bersama Kai. Melihat Yixing mengejar Luhan ia ikut membantunya. Sedangkan Kai hanya menatap pemandangan di depannya dengan bingung.

Yixing berhasil menangkap Luhan. "Luhan, ampuni ibu. Ibu tak akan mengurungmu lagi."

Suho menatap anak istrinya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia bingung harus mengatakan apa.

"Kenapa kalian menghalangi aku? Aku mau mencari anakku." ucap Luhan dengan pandangan mata bingung.

"Ya Tuhan! Apa ini Luhan?" tanya Kai pada diri sendiri. Ia bingung melihat wanita yang dipanggil Luhan tadi.

"Luhan, ini aku Kai. Apa kau masih ingat padaku?" tanya Kai perlahan.

"Kai..." Luhan memandang Kai sejenak. Kemudian ia berjalan mondar-mandir seperti orang linglung sambil mengoceh tidak jelas.

"Di mana bayiku? Mereka merebut bayiku. Mereka ingin membunuh bayiku." Luhan kembali berteriak. Sambil berlutut Luhan memohon. "Langit, Buddha. Tolong kembalikan bayiku."

"Berikan talinya. Cepat!" ucap Suho. Suho berusaha mengikat Luhan yang terus berteriak-teriak memanggil bayinya.

"Jangan..."

Tiba-tiba Luhan melihat seorang ibu yang sedang menggendong bayi melintas di dekatnya. Luhan mendorong Suho hingga terjatuh dan merebut bayi itu dari tangan ibunya.

"Celaka, bayiku direbut orang gila." ibu itu berteriak histeris.

Yixing menenangkan ibu itu dan berusaha membujuk Luhan untuk menyerahkan bayinya. "Luhan..." Yixing mendekati Luhan. "Bayimu harus segera ganti popok."

"Tidak." Luhan memeluk bayi itu, seolah-olah anak kandungnya. Ia tak membiarkan siapapun untuk mendekati bayinya. Luhan mundur beberapa langkah menuju ke tempat yang sepi. Ia terus memeluk bayi itu dan menimangnya. Menyanyikan sebuah lagu pengantar tidur.

Kai mendekati Luhan. "Luhan, aku Kai. Apa kau masih mengenaliku? Katanya kau punya bayi? Apa ini bayimu?"

Luhan memandang Kai sejenak kemudian menghindar dan melanjutkan nyanyiannya. Kai terus berusaha mendekati Luhan. Dia ikut menyanyikan lagu itu bersama Luhan hingga akhirnya bayi itu terlelap.

"Biarkan aku melihat bayimu." pinta Kai. "Anakmu cantik sekali. Aku peluk ya."

Luhan menyerahkan bayi itu pada Kai. Segera setelah berada dalam gendongan Kai, ia langusng menyerahkan bayi itu kepada ibunya."

Sadar kalau bayi itu tak berada di tangannya, Luhan kembali berteriak. "Bayiku..."

Suho memegangi Luhan, Yixing sedang berusaha mengikatnya dengan tali. Sementara Kai hanya bisa meneteskan air mata. Mereka segera membawa Luhan pulang ke rumah dlam keadaan terikat..

Di sebuah rumah yang kecil dan sangat sederhana, Luhan duduk di sudut ruangan sambil menyebutkan perkalian secara tak sadar. "Satu kali satu sama dengan satu... Dua kali dua sama dengan dua..."

"Kenapa Luhan jadi seperti ini?" tanya Kai.

"Dulu Luhan pernah punya bayi yang dirawat setahun. Tapi bayi itu meninggal karena sakit. Dan sejak bayi itu meninggal Luhan jadi seperti ini." jelas Yixing.

"Siapa ayah bayi itu?" tanya Kai lagi.

Yixing tak menjawab. Ia menatap Suho, berharap laki-laki itu akan membantunya.

"Kau sudah melihat keadaan Luhan yang seperti ini. Jadi aku tidak akan menutupinya lagi." Suho menghela nafasnya.

"Luhan telah dicampakan oleh orang sekitar enam tahun yang lalu."

Kai sangat terkejut mendengarnya. "Apakah keluarga Huang mengetahui hal ini?"

"Mereka tidak mengetahuinya. Dan sebaiknya mereka tidak diberitau." ucap Suho.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kalian telah bekerja pada keluarga Huang selama puluhan tahun, bahkan sebelum Luhan dilahirkan. Apa ini juga menjadi alasan kalian untuk berhenti bekerja?" Kai memberondong Suho dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan.

"Bukan begitu. Tapi aku tidak ingin membebani keluarga Huang lagi. Keluarga Huang sangat terpandang. Jika kami terus bertahan di sana, bagaimana tanggapan orang-orang jika mengetahui bahwa Luhan hamil di luar nikah." air mata Yixing menetes saat menjelaskan hal itu.

Mendadak ruangan itu menjadi sunyi. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara Luhan yang menghafal perkalian. "Enam kali enam sama dengan tiga puluh enam... Tujuh kali tujuh sama dengan empat puluh sembilan..."

"Entah kenapa dia selalu duduk di sana sambil menghafal perkalian. Dia seperti kembali ke masa kecilnya." ucap Yixing sedih.

"Anak ini sungguh membuatku pusing." Suho menjadi geram. "Awalnya aku ingin mengirimnya ke rumah sakit jiwa. Tapi jika sedang tidak kumat, ia akan normal-normal saja. Namun kalau kumat, aku terpaksa mengikatnya seperti ini."

Kai diam. Ia memikirkan sesuatu."Aku sudah bekerja dan punya penghasilan. Aku akan membantu kalian untuk membawa Luhan ke dokter. Bagaimanapun juga Luhan masih muda. Masa depannya masih panjang." Kai menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang pada Suho.

"Tidak perlu Kai. Kami tak ingin merepotkanmu." Yixing berusaha menolak permintaan Kai secara halus.

"Aku tidak merasa kerepotan. Aku senang membantu kalian. Aku tak ingin melihatnya terus menderita. Lagipula gajiku sebagai penari juga cukup banyak jika kuhabiskan sendiri."

Mereka bertiga kembali terdiam. Kali ini suasananya benar-benar sangat sunyi. Bahkan jika ada jarum yang terjatuh di lantai pun mungkin akan terdengar. Luhan, entah sejak kapan dia telah tertidur pulas sambil bersandar di dinding. Suho yang tak tega melihat hal itu segera membuka tali yang mengikat tubuh Luhan dan menggendong Luhan masuk ke dalam kamar.

Namun tak berapa lama setelah Suho keluar kamar, terdengar suara Luhan memanggil ayahnya. "Ayah..."

Suho seketika menoleh. "Ada apa?"

"Apa aku membua masalah lagi? Apa aku membuat kalian bersedih lagi?" tanya Luhan lembut.

Yixing menghampiri putrinya. "Tidak. Kau sangat patuh. Kau..."

Belum sempat Yixing menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Luhan menyela. "Aku memang sudah buat masalah. Aku melihat ada tali. Itu berarti kalian telah mengikatku."

Semua orang memandang Luhan terkejut..

Luhan menghampiri ayahnya kemudian berlutut. "Ayah aku salah. Aku telah membuat kalian bersedih."

Yixing membantu Luhan berdiri. "Jangan seperti itu. Ayo lekas berdiri. Apa kau tak ingin menyambut teman lamamu?"

Luhan memandang ibunya bingung. "Teman? Apa ada yang berkunjung kemari?"

"Lihatlah di sana." Yixing menunjuk ke arah Kai. "Ada Kai."

"Kai!" Luhan memekik girang.

"Kau mengenali aku?" Kai mendekat ke arah Luhan kemudian memeluknya.

Luhan mengangguk semangat. "Tentu saja. Kai apa kau tau jika aku sakit? Aku tak tau harus berbuat apa. Kadang pikiranku jelas, kadang aku bingung lagi. Dan aku selalu merepotkan ayah dan ibuku."

Kai menenangkan Luhan. "Kau jangan cemas. Kami akan membawamu ke dokter."

"Aku rasa aku harus mati." ucap Luhan mengagetkan semua orang yang ada di sana.

Yixing mulai panik. "Luhan, kau bicara apa? Kenapa berfikir seperti itu?"

Sambil menangis Luhan menjawab. "Jika aku mati kalian semua akan hidup di dunia ini dengan tenang. Aku sakit parah sekali. Sungguh aku ingin mati. Melihat tali itu, aku tau aku telah membuat kekacauan. Aku ingin mati saja."

"Aku akan mengobatimu sampai sembuh. Lihatlah Kai datang membawa uang." Suho mengambil uang yang tergeletak di atas meja. "kita akan ke dokter."

_~~~~~ Bersambung ~~~~~_

* * *

**Yang mau review silahkan, gk juga gak apa-apa, saya gak maksa :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Di sebuah gang, Kyungsoo berjalan seorang diri, menenteng tas dan buku-bukunya. Dia baru saja pulang kuliah dan ingin mengunjungi seorang teman, Kai. Karena sudah lama dia tidak bertemu dengannya. Namun tiba-tiba dari arah belakang sebuah mobil bergerak dengan cepat dan membuat kubangan air di jalan mengenai Kyungsoo. Karena kaget, Kyungsoo menjatuhkan buku dan tasnya.

"Dasar gila!" umpat Kyungsoo sambil memunguti bukunya yang basah karena terjatuh di kubangan air.

Pengendara mobil itu keluar dan menghampiri Kyungsoo. "Kau bilang apa?"

"Aku bilang kau gila." ucap Kyungsoo dan bergegas meinggalkan pria itu.

"Atas dasar apa kau menyebutku gila?" Pria itu menarik Kyungsoo dan menghentikan langkahnya. "Lubang di jalan ini bukan aku yang menggali. Air di kubangan itu bukan aku yang menuangnya. Kenapa kata-kata gadis secantik ini bisa menyakitkan sekali?"

"Aku lewat jalan ini dan tubuhku basah kuyup itu kesialanku. Kau lewat jalan ini dan dimaki orang itu kesialanmu. Kita sama-sama sial. Mengapa kau turun dari mobil dan mencari masalah denganku?"

"Nona, aku turun dari mobil bukan untuk mencari masalah. Aku hanya ingin mebantumu mengambil buku-buku itu. Kenapa kau galak sekali?"

"Kau tadi juga memakiku?" Kyungsoo mebalas ucapan pria itu.

"Baiklah. Aku memang kalah jika berdebat denganmu. Do Kyungsoo, mahasiswi jurusan seni." Pria itu membaca nama yang tertera di buku Kyungsoo. "Aku akan mengingatnya. Kali ini aku tak ada waktu. Tapi lain kali aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu."

Kyungsoo cepat-cepat merebut buku itu dan menyimpannya.

"Apa kau butuh tumpangan? Aku akan mengantarmu." tawar pria itu.

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah sampai pada tujuanku."

Kyungsoo berjalan meninggkan pria itu. Namun saat dia menoleh ke belakang dia menamukan pria itu mengikutinya.

"Untuk apa kau mengikutiku?"

"Mengikutimu? Apa kau tidak salah? Aku hanya ingin pergi ke rumah temanku yang berada di dekat sini."

kyungsoo tak mempedulikannya dan terus berjalan. Sampai akhirnya dia berdiri die pan sebuah rumah. Dan lagi-lagi, pria yang mengikutinya tadi juga berhenti.

"Aku juga mau ke sini." ucap pria itu. "Biar kutebak. Kau pasti temannya kai kan?"

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Dia temanku juga. Bahkan kami telah berteman sejak kecil."

"Ohh…" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo. Ia langsung mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut.

Kai yang membukapintu, terkejut saat melihat dua orang temannya datang bersamaan. "Kyungsoo! Sehun! Kenapa kalian bisa datang bersama? Apa kalian sudah saling mengenal?"

"Hanya sebuah kebeltulan yang sial." sahut Kyungsoo ketus.

"Eh?" Kai menatap Kyungsoo bingung.

"Kau harus bilang pada temanmu ini agar jangan terlalu galak pada orang." Sahut pria yang ternyata bernama Sehun itu.

"Sehun, apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tanya saja padanya." Sehun langsung nyelonong ,asuk ke dalamm rumah Kai tanpa permisi.

"Ah, sudahlah Kai. Aku tak ingin membahasnya." ucap Kyungsoo malas.

"Aku hanya ingin menyerahkan ini padamu." Sehun mengulurkan sebuah buku pada Kai.

"Oh, terimakasih. Sudah lama aku ingin membaca buku ini ^_^" Kai menerima buku itu dengan senang.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Mood baikku sudah dirusak oleh nona Do Kyungsoo yang manis ini." Sehun bergegas pergi.

"Tunggu…" Kai menghentikan langkah Sehun.

Sehun menoleh. "Ada apa?"

Kai berfikir sejenak. Apakah dia harus memberitahu Sehun bahwa sekarang Luhan dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan sekali. Bukankah mereka juga berteman. bahkan bisa dibilang bahwa dulu Luhan sangat bergantung pada Sehun. Tapi Kai teringat pesan Suho, jika keluarga Huang tidak boleh tau masalah ini. Ia pun mengurungkannya.

"Ehm… Hati-hati di jalan."

Sehun menatap Kai heran. Rasanya ia ingin muntah sekarang juga. "Sejak kapan kau jadi sok manis bergini?"

.

.

"Yixing, aku pulang. Cepat siapkan makanan." Suho baru saja pulang bekerja. Ia terlihat sangat lelah. "Sial sekali hari ini."

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yixing sembari menyiapkan menu makan malam sederhana di atas meja.

"Tadi aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan sebuah karung beras ketika mengangkatnya. Karung itu sobek dan berasnya tercecer. Karena itu hari ini aku tidak mendapatkan gajiku."

Luhan yang mendengar jika Suho sudah tiba di rumah segera ke luar. "Ayah sudah malam begini kau masih saja bekerja. Sedangkan aku hanya makan dan tidur di rumah. Aku akan mencari kerja." ucap Luhan sambil berjalan ke luar rumah.

"Luhan ini sudah malam. Kau mau cari kerja di mana?" Yixing berusaha menghalangi.

"Aku akan pergi ke ruamh keluarga Huang."

Mendengar Luhan menyebut keluarga Huang, Suho marah dan menggbrak meja. "Singkirkan nama keluarga Huang dari kepalamu. Jangan pernah disebut lagi. Kau dengar?"

Mendengar ayahnya marah, Luhan mulai linglung. "Aku akan bekerja. Aku bisa membersihkan rumah. Menyikat dan menggosoknya sampai bersih." Luhan mulai menggosok meja yang ada di rumah itu.

"Kenapa segalak itu?" Yixing marah pada Suho. "Seharian ini dia baik-baik saja. Dokter bilang kita tidak boleh membuat pikirannya terganggu."

Luhan berjalan ke luar rumah. "Aku mau menyiram halaman."

Suho bergegas menangkapnya. "Kenapa kau tidak mengikatnya? Sudah kubilang jika aku tak ada di rumah, aku harus mengikatnya. Cepat ambil tali."

"Lepaskan aku!" teriak Luhan 'Aku mau membeli obat. Bayiku sakit. Aku harus membawanya ke dokter. Lepaskan aku…" Luhan terus memberontak dan mencakar wajah ayahnya.

Yixing ke luar dengan sebuah tali di tangannya. Cepat-cepat ia mengikat tubuh Luhandengan tali itu.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku mau membawa anakku ke dokter." Luhan terus berteriak.

Suho mengguncang bahu Luhan. "Jangan berteriak! Apa kau ingin membangnkan semua tetangga?"

"Kau jangan bersikap kasar seperti itu." Yixing mengingatkan.

Sejenak Luhan terdiam. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ia pingsan.

"Lihat apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau mau membunuhnya?' bentak Yixing.

Suho mendengus. Ia tak tau harus berbuat apa. Dengan sangat menyesal, ia menggendong putrinya ke dalam kamar dan membaringkannya dalam keadaan terikat.

"Luhan, cepatlah sadar nak." Yixing berusaha membangunkan Luhan. "Luhan…"

Tak berapa lama, Luhan akhirnya membuka matanya. Ia melihat dirinya sedang diikat.

"Apa ada yang sakit nak?" tanya Suho cemas.

Luhan menggeleng. "Jangan lepaskan talinya. Nanti aku membuat masalah lagi."

Perkataan Luhan sontak membuat Yixing menangis. Karena merasa iba, Suho akhirnya melepas ikatan tersebut.

Luhan meraba wajah ayahnya, ada luka bekas cakaran di sana. "Ayah, apakah kau berkelahi dengan orang jahat?"

Suho yang tak bisa berkata apa-apa hanya bisa mengangguk.

.

.

.

**~~~~~ Bersambung ~~~~~**

.

.

.

**Jika ada yang bertanya kenapa kenapa Luhan bisa kambuh bisa enggak, hal itu karena pengalaman saya. Saya memiliki kerabat yang juga sedikit "nggak beres", tapi dengan kasus yang berbeda dengan Luhan. Ibarat rangkaian listrik, kabelnya ada yang putus satu. Jadi dia tidak boleh ternggangu pikirannya, harus tenang dan bahagia selalu. Kalau ada sedikit saja masalah dia pasti langsung kumat. Teriak-teriak gak jelas, marah-marah entah ada siapa. Sampai-sampai kita semua kewalahan menanganinya. Sekiranya itu saja penjelasan dari saya. Ada kurang atau lebihnya, saya mengucpakan banyak terimakasih ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Di kampus, Kyungsoo sangat terkejut ketika ada seseorang yang mencarinya. Dan ternyata orang tersebut adalah Huang Sehun. Pria yang hampir saja menebaraknya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Hai, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Aku ingin buat perhitungan denganmu."

"Untuk apa? Aku sama sekali tidak mengenal dirimu." Kyungsoo segera berlalu dari hadapan Sehun.

Sehun segera bergegas mengikuti Kyungsoo. "Margaku Huang. Namaku Sehun. Ayahku bernama Huang Wufan, dan ibuku Huang Zitao. Aku adalah sahabat Kai sejak kecil."

Kyungsoo berbalik dan menatap Sehun. "Aku tidak tertarik dengan asal-usulmu. Katakan saja kau mau apa?"

"Kau pulang jam berapa? Aku akan menjemputmu, setelah itu kutraktir kau makan. Bagaimana?"

"Tidak." jawab Kyungsoo tegas.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun heran. Baru kali ini ada seoranng gadis yang menolak ajakannya.

"Pertama, aku tidak sembarangan menerima undangan. Kedua, aku bukan gadis seperti yang kau pikirkan."

Melihat Kyungsoo meninggalkannya, Sehun bergumam. "Aku ini memang bodoh. Bukannya melewati hari yang indah, jauh-jauh datang ke sini hanya untuk dimaki orang."

Kyungsoo berbalik dan tertawa mellihat Sehun. "Baiklah, aku menerima ajakanmu."

.

.

.

.

.

"Bibi Yixing, paman Suho, Luhan, aku datang." seru Kai ketika tiba di rumah Luhan. "Luhan, lihat aku

membawa kue kesu..." Kai menghentikan bicaranya ketika melihat keadaan Luhan.

Luhan sedang berjalan perlahan sambil memeluk bantal, seolah-olah bantal itu adalah anaknya. Dia memeluk bantal itu dengan sangat erat sambil terus merapat di dinding. Ia berimajinasi sedang berjalan menyusuri sungai.

"Selangkah lagi... Selangkah lagi..."

Kai langsung menghampiri Luhan.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kai, tidakkah kau lihat? Banyak air di rumahku dan rumah ini hampir tenggelam." Luhan berbicara pada bantal yang di peluknya. "Jangan takut. Ibu akan memelukmu."

"Paman Suho, bukankah Luhan sudah dibawa ke dokter dan sudah minum obat? Tapi kenapa masih seperti ini?" tanya Kai pada Suho.

"Dokter mengatakan bahwa penyakit seperti ini tidak bisa sembuh dalam waktu dua atau tiga hari." jelas Suho.

Kai menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. "Aku mengenal seorang dokter jiwa. Namanya Cho Kyuhyun. Mungkin kita bisa membawa Luhan untuk berobat ke sana."

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Kai. Tapi sepertinya kami tidak bisa menerimanya." ujar Yixing.

"Kenapa? Inikan demi kesembuhan Luhan?"

"Masalahnya..." Yixing melirik Suho sekilas. "Biaya untuk pergi ke dokter spesialis itu sangat mahal. Dan kami tidak ingin merepotkanmu sekali lagi."

"Aku sudah bilang berapa kali? Kalian tiidak usah mengkhawatirkan biayanya."

"Tapi..." Yixing terus berusaha menolak.

"Tidak ada kata 'tapi'. Aku tak bisa membiarkan Luhan seperti ini."

Kai mendatangi Luhan yang masih sibuk dengan imajinasinya. "Luhan, di sini tak ada air."

Namun Luhan tak menghiraukan ucapan Kai. "Kai, hati-hati. Jangan berdiri di situ. Kau akan tenggelam."

"Lihat aku, Luhan." Kai mengguncang bahu Luhan membuat bantal itu jatuh dari gendongan Luhan.

Luhan tiba-tiba berteriak. "Tolong! Anakku jatuh. Dia tenggelam dalam air."

Kai terus memegangi Luhan yang meronta. "Tenanglah Luhan."

Yixing memungut bantal yang terjatuh di lantai dan memberikannya pada Luhan.

Luhan menatap bantal itu. "Coba ibu lihat tangan dan kakimu. Sakit ya?" Luhan meniup-niuo bantal tersebut seolah-olah menyembuhkan luka. Ia kembali berjalan merapat di dinding. "Selangkah lagi... Selangkah lagi..."

Yixing mengatakan kalau Luhan sering begitu. Kadang sampai lupa makan dan lupa tidur. Ia juga tak tega jika harus mengambil bantalnya. Jika diambil, dia akan berteriak.

Kai meraih cermin yang menggantung di dinding dan menghadapkannya pada Luhan. "Luhan lihatlah dirimu. Kau masih muda. Kau tak boleh seperti ini."

Luhan tersenyum saat melihat dirinya di dalam cermin. Membuat Kai semakin bingung dengan ulahnya. Kemudian dia menghadapkan bantalnya ke cermin. "Lihatlah. Tanganmu, hidungmu, matamu... Kau cantik sekali, nak."

Kesabaran Kai benar-benar sudah habis. Dia merebut bantal itu dan membuangnya ke lantai. "Ini cuma bantal. Bukan bayi."

Luhan kaget melihatnya. Ia berteriak dan mulai menyerang Kai. Untung saja Suho cepat datang dan menenangkan Luhan. Ia mengembalikan bantal itu ke tangan Luhan. Luhan menangis sambil memeluk bantalnya. "Ibu sayang padamu. Tolong jangan mati."

Yixing berusaha menenangkan Luhan. "Anakmu sedang tertidur."

.

.

.

.

.

**~~~~~ Bersambung ~~~~~**

.

.

.

**Akhirnya aku bisa update juga setelah beberapa lama komputerku terjangkit penyakit mematikan. Silahkan di-review bagi yang bersedia :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Kyungsoo? Kenapa kau tiba- tiba datang ke mari?" Kai kaget melihat Kyungsoo yang datang ke rumahnya secara tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Apa aku tidak boleh main ke rumahmu? Padahal aku membawa kabar bahagia."

"Kabar bahagia apa?" tanya Kai antusias. "Sebaiknya kita masuk ke dalam rumah dulu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mengikuti Kai masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan membuatkanmu minuman." Kai segera melesat ke dapur.

"Kai, jangan pakai es ya." pinta Kyungsoo.

"Terserah aku donk. Ini kan rumahku. Kau kira ini restoran?" sahut Kai dari dalam dapur.

Kyungsoo terkikik mendengar jawaban Kai.

Tak berapa lama, Kai muncul dengan dua gelas minuman berwarna kuning di tangan. Dalam salah satu gelas tersebut tak terdapa es batu seperti permintaan Kyungsoo.

"Nih, jus jeruk tanpa es." Kai menyodorkan gelas tanpa es batu tersebut pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menerima gelas tersebut dan langsung menyeruputnya. "Terimakasih."

Kai mendudukan tubuhnya di sebelah Kyungsoo. "Kau bilang punya kabar bahagia. Apa itu?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kai, Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum. Membuat Kai semakin penasaran.

"Apa kau mendapat nilai terbaik di kampus?" tebak Kai.

Kyungsoo menggeleng menandakan tebakan Kai salah.

"Apa kau punya peliharaan baru? Terakhir kali kau memelihara anjing bernama King itu, nasibnya berakhir tragis."

Sekali lagi Kyungsoo menggeleng. Kai tampak berpikir keras.

"Apa kau dapat undian rumah dan mobil mewah? Atau berlibur ke luar negeri selama sebulan penuh gratis?" tebak Kai mulai ngasal.

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Apa donk? Jangan membuatku penasaran?" Kai mulai kesal dengan tingkah temannya ini.

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis sekali. "Sekarang aku punya pacar."

"Astaga! Kenapa jawaban seperti itu tak pernah terpikir olehku?" Kai menepuk dahinya sendiri. "Tapi, memangnya ada pria yang bersedia jadi pacarmu?"

"Yak! Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu, Kai? Memangnya kau anggap aku tidak laku?" Kyungsoo menimpuk Kai dengan bantal yang tergeletak di sofa.

"Hehehe! Bukannya begitu, Kyungie-ku yang cantik. Tapi kan kau galak sekali."

Kyungsoo mengehentakan kakinya.

"Memangnya siapa laki-laki malang itu? Kenalkan padaku."

"Berhenti menyebutnya laki-laki malang. Justru dia sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan hatiku. Karena aku tipe orang yang sulit untuk mempercayai cinta seorang laki-laki." jelas Kyungsoo.

Kai tertawa semakin keras. "Hahahaha!"

Sejenak mereka diam.

"Kau sudah mengenal orang itu. Justru aku ingin berterimakasih padamu karena secara tidak langsung kau telah membuatku mengenalnya." ucap Kyungsoo.

"Apa?" mata Kai membulat tak percaya. "Siapa maksudmu? Apa mungkin... Sehun...?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Kai tertawa garing[?]. "Kau sedang tidak bercanda kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Sudah beberapa bulan ini aku berkencan dengan Sehun."

Kai menunduk seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Kyungsoo heran dengan perubahan sikap Kai yang mendadak itu. "Kau kenapa? Jangan bilang kau jatuh cinta padaku juga."

"Bukan begitu. Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada gadis galak sepertimu."

"Lalu kenapa? Kenapa wajahmu mendadak kusut seperti itu?" Kyungsoo semakin bingung.

"Tidak." Kai menggeleng. "Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Mengkhawatirkan aku?"

Kai berbalik menatap Kyungsoo intens. "Kyungie, kau harus tau. Bahwa Sehun bukan orang baik. Ehm... maksudku dalam hal menjalin hubungan dengan seorang wanita."

"Dia baik koq."

"Iya. Jika dilihat dari luar. Apa kau tau seperti apa masa lalunya? Dia sering menjalin hubungan dengan banyak wanita, dan tak pernah ada yang bertahan lama."

"Itu kan masa lalu. Mungkin saja di masa kini..."

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan gadis baik sepertimu jatuh ke tangan Sehun." potong Kai.

Kyungsoo terlihat kecewa. "Tapi..."

"Kumohon, kali ini percayalah padaku." kata Kai dengan pandangan mata memohon.

Kyungsoo terdiam memikirkan kata-kata Kai. Namun tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan dengan suara ponselnya yang berdering. Sekilas ia melihat caller ID yang terpampang di layar, kemudian menekan tombol jawab.

["Kau di mana chagi? Tadi aku menjemputmu ke kampus, namun kata beberapa temanmu kau sudah pulang dari tadi?"] ujar suara di seberang sana.

"Aku di rumah Kai." jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

["Di rumah Kai? Sedang apa kau di sana? Jangan bilang kalau kau selingkuh dengannya!"]

"Tidak. Untuk apa aku selingkuh dengannya. Aku hanya berkunjung, bagaimana pun dia temanku juga. Apa aku tidak boleh berkunjung ke rumah temanku. Kau ini overprotective sekali."

["Iya-iya. Maafkan aku. Ehm, hari ini kita jadi kan makan malam bersama?"]

Kyungsoo menngangguk. Namun segera ia sadar bahwa Sehun tak akan melihat anggukannya. "Iya. Aku akan menemui sekarang. Kau di mana?"

["Aku ada di halte dekat kampusmu."]

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku ke sana sekarang." Kyungsoo kemudian memutus sambungan teleponnya.

"Siapa? Sehun?" Kai menatap Kyungsoo curiga.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Kai, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Sehun sedang menungguku."

Kai menghela nafasnya. "Terserah kau saja. Tapi aku harus ingat berhati-hatilah jika kau bersamanya. Aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu."

"Aku akan selalu menjaga diriku."

Kyungsoo meniggalkan rumah Kai. Dia memilih naik taksi untuk menuju halte di dekat kampusnya, menemui Sehun. Dalam perjalanan ia terus memikirkan perbincangannya dengan Kai. Apa benar jika Sehun adalah orang yang tidak bisa serius saat menjalin hubungan dengan seorang wanita? Selama ini ia tak pernah sekalipun menaruh curiga padanya. Ia juga terlihat sangat baik. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak. Tidak mungkin Sehun adalah orang seperti yang Kai katakan padanya. Ia percaya sekali pada kekasihnya itu. Apakah cinta telah membutakan matanya? Entahlah.

Ketika turun dari taksi, ia langsung menangkap sosok Sehun yang duduk sendiri di halte. Tanpa ragu lagi, Kyungsoo langsung menghampirinya. "Kau sudah menunggu lama?"

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya. "Lumayan. Tapi tak masalah, meskipun aku harus menunggu seribu tahun, asalkan kau akan kembali padaku."

Kyungsoo menggembungkan pipinya. "Dasar tukang rayu."

"Kau habis dari rumah Kai?" tanya Sehun.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Memangnya kenapa? Kau cemburu?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak. Dia adalah sahabat baikku. Aku percaya padanya. Hanya saja..."

Kyungsoo memandang wajah Sehun penasaran.

"Kukira dia pasti sudah mengatakannya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya. "Pasti dia telah mengatakan tentang masa laluku."

"Kenapa kau bisa tau?" Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut..

Sehun menyunggingkan sedikit senyumnya. "Aku sudah mengenal Kai lama sekali. Bahkan sejak kami masih kecil. Aku tidak heran jika dia akan melarangmu untuk menjalin hubungan denganku. Apalagi kau juga sahabatnya. Dia pasti tidak ingin sahabatnya terkena racunku."

Kyungsoo menunduk. Ia menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Sehun selanjutnya. Apa mungkin yang dikatakan Kai benar.

"Dulu aku memang punya beberapa pacar dan semuanya hanya bertahan beberapa bulan saja." Mau tak mau Sehun harus mengakuinya. "Jika kau menemukan foto mantan pacarku, jangan kaget. Karena aku tak pernah serius dengan mereka semua."

"Dulu kau tak serius. Sekarang mana kutau kau serius atau tidak." Kyungsoo membuang muka.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kurasa peringatan Kai ada benarnya juga. Kau menebar cinta di mana-mana."

Sehun kesal. "Kau pasti sudah terpengaruh oleh Kai. Asal kau tau, aku hanya serius menjalin hubungan ini denganmu."

Kyungsoo bingung antara harus mempercayai ucapan Sehun atau tidak.

"Apa perlu aku mengambil pisau untuk membuktikannya?" tantang Sehun.

"Untuk apa? Apa kau mau bunuh diri untuk menunjukkan perasaanmu?"

"Bukan. Tapi untuk membunuhmu lebih dulu."

Kyungsoo tertawa.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Kyungsoo." Sehun merengkuh Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya. "Saranghae..."

"Nado saranghae..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mau berangkat sekarang?" tanya Yixing saat melihat suho bersiap-siap.

"Tentu saja."

"Apa bisa jika kau berangkat lebih siang?" Yixing berusaha mencegah Suho. "Aku harus membeli kebutuhan bulan ini di pasar. Aku tak tega jika harus meninggalkan Luhan sendiri di rumah."

Suho menolak. "Jika aku terlambat, gajiku akan dipotong."

"Kalian jangan mengkhawatirkan aku." tiba-tiba saja Luhan muncul di antara mereka. "Ikat saja aku." Luhan menyerahkan tali itu pada Yixing.

Yixing menerima tali itu dan meletakannya di meja. "Apa perasaanmu hari ini baik-baik saja?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Ibu mau pergi ke pasar sebentar."

"Aish, Yixing. Apa kau setega itu meninggalkan putrimu sendiri?" Suho terlihat kesal.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Kalian tidak usah mengkhawatirkan aku. Aku tidak akan membuat masalah. Kalian ikat saja tubuhku."

Yixing berfikir sejenak. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kau tiduran saja di ranjang. Ibu akan mengikatmu. Jika ada apa-apa kalian teriak saja."

Luhan mengangguk mengerti.

Suho mengikat Luhan. "Apa kita harus meninggalkannya?" Suho menatap Yixing tak yakin.

"Kalian pergilah. Aku tak apa-apa." Luhan terus meyakinkan.

Dengan berat hati, akhirnya Suho dan Yixing meninggalkan Luhan sendiri di rumah.

Luhan terus membolak-balikan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Sudah beberapa lama ia menunggu, tapi Yixing belum juga tiba di rumah. Ia sudah sangat lelah sekali tidur dalam posisi terikat seperti ini.

"Air... Aku mau minum air..."

Luhan kehausan dan terus menyebut air. Hingga ia merasa lelah dan tertidur.

"Di mana aku?" Luhan mengigau dalam mimpinya.

Ia sedang menggendong anaknya di tengah padang pasir yang luas sambil terus mencari air. Ia melihat ada seorang laki-laki tengah berada di padang pasir itu. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia segera menghampiri laki-laki itu. Betapa terkejutnya bahwa laki-laki itu ternyata Huang Wufan. Wufan memandang Luhan dengan tatapan tajam, membuat Luhan ketakutan.

"Tuan besar Huang, tolong aku..." Luhan memohon padanya.

Wufan tak menjawab, ia terus memandangi Luhan.

"Tuan besar Huang, kumohon tolonglah." pinta Luhan sekali lagi. "Putriku kehausan. Dia ingin minum."

Di saat yang bersamaan, Kai datang ke rumah Luhan dengan sekotak kue kesukaan Luhan.

"Luhan, kau di mana?" Kai menjelajahi setiap sudut rumah Luhan. "Kenapa sepi sekali? Bibi Yixing dan paman Suho ke mana?" gumam Kai.

"Tolong... Tolong aku..." teriak Luhan dari dalam kamarnya.

Kai tersentak. Ia bergegas menuju kamar Luhan untuk melihat keadaannya.

"Tolong..." Luhan terus berteriak.

"Luhan! Apa yang terjadi?" Kai menghampiri Luhan dan melepas ikatannya. "Bangunlah, Luhan. Ada apa denganmu?"

Kai berusaha membangunkan Luhan. Perlahan Luhan membuka matanya. "Kai..." ucap Luhan lirih.

Kai mengangguk sekilas. "Kenapa kau diikat? Paman Suho dan bibi Yixing ke mana?"

Luhan memperhatikan sekelilingnya. "Tidak ada pasang pasir?"

"Tidak ada."

"Air!" teriak Luhan tiba-tiba. Ia langsung berlari ke luar rumah. "Aku mau minum air."

"Luhan kau mau ke mana?" Kai berusaha mengejar Luhan.

Namun Luhan tak menghiraukan Kai. Ia terus berlari dan berlari. Langkah Luhan terhenti ketika ia melihat seorang pria sedang mencuci mobilnya. "Aku mau minum air." Luhan langsung merebut slang air yang digunakan oleh pria itu dan meminum airnya.

"Celaka! Si gila datang mau merebut bayi.' pria itu segera menghindar dari Luhan.

Tak puas hanya meminumnya, Luhan menyiramkan air itu ke tubuhnya. "Kai, apa kau juga haus?" tanya Luhan pada Kai yang sedari tadi mengikutinya di belakang.

"Kyaaa..." seru Kai ketika ia merasa tubuhnya basah kuyup.

Ia segera membalas menyiram tubuh Luhan. Dan mereka pun berbalas saling menyiram.

Sejenak Kai tersenyum menatap Luhan. Andaikan saja malaikat di hadapannya ini tau bahwa Kai sangat mencintainya.

.

.

.

.

.

**~~~~~ Bersambung ~~~~~**

.

.

.

**Chapter ini berhenti sampai di sini dulu. Kapan-kapan dilanjutkan lagi kalau saya ada waktu. Terimakasih banyak bagi yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun selalu kutunggu. Zaijian ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

Kai, Yixing dan Luhan berjalan beriringan di sebuah rumah sakit jiwa. Hari ini mereka akan menemui dokter Cho Kyuhyun untuk memeriksakan Luhan.

"Kai, aku takut." Luhan mendekat pada Kai.

Kai menggenggam erat tangan Luhan. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak usah takut. Ada aku dan bibi Yixing yang akan menjagamu."

"Aku ingin pulang saja. Aku tidak mau diperiksa." Luhan memohon pada Kai dan Yixing.

"Luhan, tenanglah. Dokter akan menyembuhkanmu." Yixing menenangkan. "Kai susah payah mebawamu ke sini, kau harus patuh."

"Aku ingin bermain air. Kai ayo kita pulang."

Kai mengusap punggung Luhan. "Tentu saja, tapi setelah kau diperiksa."

Melihat tak ada orang yang bisa membawanya ke luar dari tempat ini, akhirnya Luhan pasrah dan menuruti

kehendak Yixing dan Kai yang membawanya menuju ke ruangan dokter Cho Kyuhyun.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya seorang dokter muda ketika Luhan, Kai dan Yixing sudah berada di ruangannya.

Luhan tersentak, kemudian dia menjawab dengan terbata-bata. "Zhang... Luhan..."

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Berapa umurku...? Berapa..." gumam Luhan sambil terus mengingat-ingat..

"Dua puluh dua tahun." jawab Yixing.

"Biarkan dia sendiri yang menjawabnya?" Dokter Cho memperingatkan. "Kenapa kau datang ke sini?"

"Aku sakit. Aku harus diperiksa." jawab Luhan cemas.

"Kau sakit apa?"

"Aku selalu membuat masalah. Membuat ayah dan ibu menangis. Aku juga ikut menangis bersama mereka." Luhan mencoba menjelaskannya.

Yixing menangis saat mendengarnya. Sementara Kai berusaha menenangkan.

"Kenapa kau membuat masalah?" tanya dokter dengan sabar.

"Aku ingin kabur. Tapi semua orang mengejarku. Aku tak pernah berhasil kabur."

"Siapa yang mengejarmu?"

"Semua orang. Ayahku... Ibuku... Harimau yang suka makan anak- anak..." tiba-tiba Luhan teringat dengan anaknya. "Anakku! Celaka anakku di mana? Aku harus pulang."

Luhan segera berlari dari tempat itu sambil terus-menerus memanggil anaknya. Namun dengan cepat perawat menangkapnya dan menyutiknya dengan obat penenang. Luhan pun segera dibawa ke ruang perawatan ditemani oleh Yixing.

"Apakah ada harapan untuk sembuh?" tanya Kai pada dokter itu.

Dokter Cho melepas kacamatanya dan meletakkannya di atas meja. "Semoga saja bisa. Penyakit seperti ini memang sedikit sulit untuk disembuhkan. Harus dicari akar permasalahannya."

"Akar penyakitnya adalah Luhan kehilangan anaknya." jelas Kai.

"Siapa ayah dari anak itu?"

"Saya tidak tau. Yang kutau Luhan belum pernah menikah. Ia dicampakan oleh pria."

Dokter Cho mengangguk mengerti. "Bisa jadi akar penyakitnya adalah pria itu. Apa dia pernah menyebut sesuatu tentang pria itu?"

"Tidak pernah. Dia hanya menyebut anaknya."

"Ini aneh." Dokter Cho mengerenyitkan dahinya. "Semua penderita gangguan jiwa memiliki kondisi hilang ingatan. Mereka akan mengorek habis semua ingatan yang paling menyedihkan dalam hidupnya. Karena itu otaknya menjadi kosong. Ada kalanya kami membantu mengembalikan ingatan itu. Memang menyakitkan. Tapi biasanya akan sembuh." Dokter menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Setelah mengobrol dengan Dokter Cho, Kai mohon diri untuk menemui Yixing dan Luhan di ruang rawat..

"Bibi..." spa Kai ketika tiba di ruang perawatan.

Yixing sedang duduk di tepi ranjang menjaga Luhan. "Masuklah Kai."

"Bagaimana keadaan Luhan?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Dia masih tertidur setelah perawat itu memberikannya obat penenang." Yixing teriam sejenak. "Kai, aku ingin minta maaf padamu. Tadi Luhan telah mengacaukan segalanya. Aku jadi tak enak hati denganmu dan dokter Cho."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini bukan salah Luhan. Dokter Cho juga memakluminya. Dia sudah terbiasa menghadapi pasien seperti ini. Bibi..."

"Iya." Yixing mendongkan kepalanya.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya satu hal?"

"Tanyakan saja."

"Siapa ayah dari anak Luhan?" tanya Kai dengan suara pelan.

Mendengar pertanyaan Kai, wajah Yixing berubah masam. "Tak usah menanyakan hal itu. Pria kejam itu sudah melupakan Luhan. Jika ia memang masih punya hati, Luhan tak akan jadi seperti ini. Jangan pernah sebut masalah ini di depan Suho, karena ini aib besar. Pokoknya Luhan dicelakai orang dan lebih baik kita lupakan saja."

.

.

.

"Bibi aku mohon terimalah." Kai menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang pada Yixing.

"Tapi Kai, uang yang kau berikan bulan lalu masih ada." Yixing menolak.

"Benar itu." Suho membenarkan.

"Lagipula kami tidak ingin merepotkanmu."

"Aku tidak merasa kerepotan." Kai terus memaksa.

Selalu seperti ini. Jika Kai akan menyerahkan sebagian penghasilannya pada keluarga Suho, dia pasti akan mendapat penolakan. Kai mengerti jika Suho dan keluarganya tidak ingin merepotkan dirinya. Tapi Kai sama sekali tidak merasa kerepotan. Ia iklas memberikannya, apalagi untuk orang yang paling dicintainya, Luhan. Apapun akan Kai berikan untuknya.

"Kai..." seru seseorang dengan riang.

Kai menoleh. Dan didapatinya Luhan sedang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya. Kai segera menghampirinya. "Apa kabar?" tanyanya sambil mengelus kepala Luhan.

"Baik."

Kai menoleh pada Yixing dan Suho. "Bibi, Paman, apakah aku boleh mengajak Luhan berjalan-jalan."

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Yixing

ragu.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kami hanya takut, jika sewaktu-waktu Luhan kambuh..."

Kai tersenyum, "Aku akan berusaha menjaganya dengan sangat baik."

Suho menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu. Tapi kalian jangn pergi jauh-jauh."

Kai mengangguk. Mendengar ucapan Suho tadi, Kai sedikit merasa lucu. Suho tampak seperti sedang menghkawatirkan seorang anak yang baru berusia lima tahun yang akan pergi bermain bersama teman temannya. Tapi mengingat keadaan Luhan yang seperti ini, Kai merasa hal itu sangatlah wajar.

"Kita mau ke mana?" tanya Luhan.

"Ehm..." Kai berfikir sejenak. "Bagaimana kalau duduk-duduk di depan sana saja." Kai menunjuk sebuah bangku di bawah pohon yang rindang di depan rumah Luhan.

"Baiklah. Kita ke sana." Luhan berlari-lari kecil menuju pohon itu. Kai begitu merasa bahagia melihatnya.

Kai duduk tepat di sebelah Luhan. Dia terus memandangi wajah Luhan.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, Kai?" Luhan merasa risih terus dipandangi seperti itu.

Kai menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Aku boleh tanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Dulu, kenapa kau tidak bersekolah?" Tanya Kai perlahan. Kai ingat betul, bahwa dulu ketika ia masih berada di rumah keluarga Huang, Luhan tak pernah pergi ke sekolah. Kai tak tau alasannya kenapa. Setiap kali Kai bertanya, Luhan hanya menjawab bahwa orangtuanya melarangnya untuk bersekolah. Padahal menurut Kai, Luhan adalah gadis yang cerdas.

"Semua orang pergi ke sekolah. Tapi aku tidak boleh ikut." Luhan mencoba mengingat- ingat.. "Aku harus membersihkan rumah, mencuci piring, menyiram halaman..."

Kai tau bahwa Luhan hanyalah anak seorang pembantu. Tapi apakah di usianya yang belia ia juga harus mengabdikan diri sebagai pembantu juga? Tidakkah ia layak untuk untuk mendapat pendidikan yang layak agar kelak ia bisa mengangkat derajat orangtuanya?

"Apa kau ingin bersekolah?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Lalu, jika kau tidak bersekolah, siapa yang mengajarimu perkalian?"

"Itu..." Luhan nampak kebingungan. "Yang mengajariku perkalian..." Luhan memegangi kepalanya. "Siapa yang mengajariku?"

Kai nampak khawatir dengan Luhan. "Luhan, kau baik-baik saja?"

"A... Aku..." Luhan terus memegangi kepalanya. "Arrghhh..." Luhan akhirnya berteriak.

"Luhan, kau kenapa?" Kai semakin panik.

"Aku tidak boleh sekolah. Aku harus menyapu halaman, membersihkan daun-daun kering..." Luhan berlarian ke segala arah sambil memunguti daun-daun yang berjatuhan di jalanan.

"Luhan..." teriak Kai. Ia menghampiri Luhan, namun Luhan terus menghindar.

"Menyapu halaman... Memunguti daun..." Luhan terus terlarut dalam imajinasinya.

"Paman… bibi… Tolong…" teriak Kai.

Suho yang mendengar teriakan Kai dari dalam rumah segera keluar, diikuti Yixing. "Ada apa Kai?"

"Aku tidak tau." jawab Kai. "Aku hanya menanyakan kenapa dulu dia tidak sekolah, tapi tiba-tiba Luhan jadi seperti ini."

"Luhan..." Yixing menghampiri Luhan dan memeluknya.

"Lepaskan aku..." Luhan meronta di pelukan Yixing. "Aku harus membersihkan halaman..."

"Suho, cepat ambilkan tali." perintah Yixing.

Suho mengangguk dan segera masuk ke dalam rumah. beberapa saat kemudian, ia keluar dengan sebuah tali. Ia menghampiri Yixing. Dengan cepat mengikat Luhan dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Maafkan aku." Kai nampak sangat menyesal. "Aku tidak bermaksud membuat Luhan menjadi seperti ini. Aku hanya membantunya untuk mengingat masa lalu seperti yang pernah dikatakan dokter Cho."

"Ini bukan salahmu. Kami mengerti maksud baikmu untuk membantu penyembuhan Luhan." kata Yixing.

Saat ini Kai , Suho dan Yixing sedanng berada di ruang tamu rumah Suho. Sedangkan Luhan sudah tertidur karena efek obat penenang yang diberikan oleh Yixing.

"Apa aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu?" tanya Kai.

"Apa itu?" balas Suho.

"Apa penyakit Luhan ada hubungannya dengan keluarga Huang?"

Suho sangat terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Kai. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tau maksudku." Suara Kai meninggi. Namun dengan cepat ia bisa menguasai dirinya. "Maaf, bukannya aku ingin mencampuri urusan keluarga kalian, tapi aku hanya ingin membantu Luhan. Apa kalian tidak ingin Luhan kembali normal seperti dulu?"

"Tentu saja kami ingin Luhan sembuh." jawab Yixing cepat..

"Lalu, kenapa kalian meninggalkan keluarga Huang?" tanya Kai sekali lagi. "Kalian sudah tiga puluh tahun bersama keluarga Huang, jika bukan terpaksa, kenapa kalian pergi?

"Kami memang pergi karena terpaksa." Suho membenarkan.

"Suho..." Yixing menatap suho gelisah.

"Siapa yang tak mengenal Huang Wufan, pengusaha ternama dan kaya seperti dia." Suho memulai ceritanya. "Aku, Zhang Suho, saat itu masih berusia remaja ketika kedua orangtuaku meninggal dunia. Tuan besar Huang dan istrinya Xiumin menolongku dan merawatku. Bukan hanya itu, ketika usiaku menginjak duapuluh lima tahun, beliau juga memperkenalkan aku dengan Yixing yang juga seorang yatim piatu, dan menikahkan kami berdua. Sebagai balas budi, aku bersedia mengabdi pada mereka. Bagiku mengabdi pada keluarga Huang adalah suatu keberuntungan. Tak ada seorangpun majikan di dunia ini yang begitu baik hati seperti

dia. Namun semuanya berubah ketika nyonya Xiumin meninggal dunia. Tuan Wufan begitu larut dalam kesedihannya, apalagi saat itu, beliau belum dikarunia seorang anak. Lima tahun berlalu, akhirnya tuan Wufan bisa menemukan kembali senyumnya sejak ia menikah dengan nyonya Tao dan memiliki seorang anak laki-laki bernama Huang Sehun dan seorang putri bernama Huang Baekhyun."

Kai memperhatikan baik-baik setiap kata yang diucapkan Suho. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa Huang Wufan pernah menikah sebelumnya dengan seeorang bernama Xiumin.

"Berbeda dengan nyonya Xiumin, nyonya Tao sangat galak kepada seluruh maid yang bekerja di rumah itu. Banyak maid yang mengundurkan diri karena tak tahan dengan sikap nyonya Tao. Tuan Wufan pun juga sudah mencoba mencari pengganti, namun dari sekian banyak maid itu paling lama hanya bisa bekerja satu bulan. Namun tidak denganku. Karena hutang budaiku kepada tuan Wufan sangat besar, aku tak pernah sedikit pun berfikir untuk meninggalkan rumah itu. Tak peduli seberapa buruk perilakku nyonya Tao. Hingga hal itu terjadi..."

.

.

.

**~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~**

"Luhan...!" teriak Tao. Luhan yang saat itu sedang mencuci piring di dapur segera menemuinya. "Iya nyonya..."

"Apa kau tau di mana kalung mutiaraku?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Saya tidak tau."

"Bohong!" bentak Tao.

"Sungguh saya tidak tau."

"Kau pasti mencurinya kan?" tuduh Tao.

Luhan menggeleng.

"Jangan berpura-pura. Aku tau kau pasti mencurinya. karena hanya kau yang kuizinkan untuk membersihkan kamarku. Jadi pasti kau yang mangambil kalung itu."

Suho muncul di dapur. Dan bingung kenapa Tao berada di sana. "Nyonya, apakah nyonya perlu bantuan?"

Tao menoleh dan memandang Suho tajam. "Kau harus mengajari anakmu ini tata krama."

Suho terhenyak. "Kenapa? Ada apa dengan Luhan? Apakah dia telah melakukan kesalahan?"

"Kau tanyakan sendiri padanya." Suho menghampiri Luhan dan bertanya, "Ada apa? Apakah kau melakukan kesalahan? Cepat minta maaf pada nyonya Tao."

Luhan tak bergeming dan terus menundukan kepalanya.

"Masih tidak mau mengaku?"Tao memandang Luhan dengan tatapan menghina. "Anakmu ini telah mencuri kalung mutiaraku."

"Apa?" Suho kaget.. "Apa itu benar Luhan?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak, ayah. Aku tidak pernah mencuri."

Suho percaya pada Luhan karena dia memang anak yang jujur. "Nyonya apa kau tidak salah? Luhan tak akan pernah melakukan hal itu. Silahkan geledah saja kamar kami."

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Tao menyeringai. "Kalung semahal itu mana mungkin disimpan di dalam kamar. Pasti kalian sudah menyimpannya di tempat aman atau mungkin sudah kalian jual."

"Tidak!" Suara Suho meninggi. "Kami tidak akan pernahmelakukan perbuatan tidak terpuji itu."

"Dasar kalian tidak tau malu! Keluarga ini sudah susah payah menolong kalian, tapi kalian malah membalasnya dengan air tubah." Tao meraih kemoceng yang tergantung di dinding dan mulai memukuli Luhan.

"Aww..." Luhan menjerit kesakitan. "Ampuni saya nyonya. Saya tidak mencuri kalung nyonya."

Tao tak mempedulikan tangisan Luhan, ia terus memukulinya.

"Nyonya, jika memang Luhan bersalah, ampuni dia. Dan pukulah aku sebagai gantinya." Suho memohon pada Tao.

"Nyonya Tao..." teriak seorang maid lainnya.

Tao mengehetikan pukulannya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa berteriak?"

"Kalung anda sudah ditemukan." jawab maid itu sembari menujukkan kalung mutiara itu pada Tao. "Kalung ini tadi diambil oleh nona Baekhyun untuk dijadikan mainan."

**~~~~~~ End ~~~~~**

.

.

.

"Kami meninggalkan rumah itu, karena kami tak tahan dengan tuduhan nyonya Tao." Suho mengakhiri ceritanya. Kai terdiam. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal. Pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Suho. Tidak mungkin hanya karena hal itu mereka pergi meninggalkan keluarga Huang.

.

.

.

**~~~~~ Bersambung ~~~~~**


	6. Chapter 6

Kai, Yixing, dan Luhan kembali mengunjungi dokter Cho Kyuhyun untuk memeriksakan kondisi Luhan.

"Untuk melakukan penyembuhan, kami harus mengetahui latar belakang pasien. Semakin detail keterangan yang diberikan, akan mempermudah proses penyembuhan." dokter Cho menerangkan.

Yixing mengangguk mengerti. "Kami akan berusaha memberikan keterangan yang anda butuhkan."

"Kapan Luhan melahirkan?" tanya dokter Cho.

"Sekitar empat tahun yang lalu." jawab Yixing.

"Lalu kapan bayi itu meninggal?"

"Setahun setelahnya."

"Siapa ayah dari anak itu? Di mana mereka bertemu? Mengapa mereka berpisah?" dokter Cho memberondong Yixing dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Saya tidak tau." jawab Yixing pelan. "Dan sepertinya tidak mungkin melibatkan dia untuk menyembuhkan Luhan."

"Sayang sekali. Padahal kalian sebagai keluarga Luhan adalah satu-satunya yang bisa membantu kami untuk menyembuhkan Luhan."

"Apakah paman Suho tau?" Kai yang sedari tadi diam, angkat bicara.

Yixing menggeleng.

Dokter Cho menghela nafas. "Jangan terlalu dipaksa. Kalian bisa mengingatnya perlahan-lahan. Untuk sementara Luhan akan tetap diberikan obat penenang."

Diam-diam Kai curiga terhadap Yixing. Sekarang ia tau bahwa Luhan melahirkan empat tahun yang lalu. Itu artinya saat Luhan masih berumur 18 tahun. Dan saat Luhan mengandung Luhan masih tinggal di kediaman keluarga Huang. Dugaan Kai tepat. Ada orang yang harus bertanggung jawab atas masalah ini. Orang itu punya kekuasaan dan keluarga Luhan berhutang budi pada mereka, sehingga memutuskan untuk menanggung masalah ini sendiri.

.

.

.

Yixing meletakkan secangkir teh di atas meja. Kemudian dia duduk di hadapan Kai. "Kai, kami harus berterimakasih padamu. Kau telah banyak membantu untuk kesembuhan Luhan."

Kai tersenyum. "Bagaimana keadaan Luhan? Beberapa minggu ini aku tidak sempat datang kemari untuk menjenguknya, karena sangat sibuk."

"Beberapa hari ini dia sangat baik. Tidak pernah kambuh." terang Suho.

Kai menyesap tehnya. "Dokter Cho membutuhkan informasi yang sangat lengkap tentang masa lalu Luhan, apa kalian masih ingin menyembunyikannya?"

"Menyembunyikan apa?" tanya Suho bingung. "Kami sudah memberikan informasi yang diperlukan."

"Tentang ayah dari anak Luhan."

"Kau tak perlu mencari tau lagi tentang masa lalu Luhan. Tak ada manfaatnya untukmu." Suho mengingatkan.

"Tapi ini demi Luhan." Kai terus mendesak.

"Tapi kami tidak tau siapa ayah dari anak itu." Suho mulai terbawa emosi. Tapi ia berusaha menahannya.

"Kalian pasti tau. Atau haruskah aku yang mengatakannya?"

Yixing tak mengerti dengan ucapan Kai. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tau. Ayah dari anak Luhan adalah Huang Wufan."

Suho dan Yixing sangat kaget mendengar penuturan Kai. Bagaimana mungkin Kai menuduh Wufan sebagai pelakunya.

"Kenapa kalian diam?" Kai memicingkan matanya. "Apa jawabanku tepat sasaran?"

"Apa maksudmu Kai?" bentak Suho.

"Apa maksudku?" Kai balik bertanya. "Sudah jelas bahwa ayah dari anak yang dikandung Luhan adalah Huang Wufan."

"Tuan Wufan tak mungkin melakukan hal yang memalukan seperti itu."

Kai menatap Yixing bingung. Kenapa Yixing malah membela Wufan, padahal jelas-jelas dia yang bersalah. "Kenapa kalian malah membelanya?"

"Kami tidak membelanya, karena semua ini bukan salah tuan Wufan. Lagipula atas dasar apa kau menuduh tuan wufan sebagai pelakunya?" Suho sedikit berteriak.

Untung saja Luhan sudah tertidur. Kalau tidak, hal seperti ini bisa mengganggu pikirannya.

"Luhan melahirkan empat tahun yang lalu. Itu berarti saat Luhan masih mengandung dia masih berada di kediaman paman Wufan. Kalian terlalu berhutang budi pada keluarga itu, terlebih pada paman Wufan. Kalian tak akan sanggup untuk meminta pertanggungjawaban darinya. Dan akhirnya kalian memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah itu dan menanggung semuanya sendiri. Benar begitu bukan?" Kai menjelaskan apa yang ada di pikirannya selama ini pada Suho dan Yixing.

"Berani-beraninya kau menuduh tuan Wufan." Suho meraih T-Shirt yang dikenakan Kai, hendak memukulnya. Yixing segera mencegahnya.

"Suho, tenanglah. Jangan membuat masalah semakin runyam. Lebih baik kau katakan saja siapa 'dia' sebenarnya. Aku tak mau ada salah sangka."

Suho melepaskan cengkamannya dan mejatuhkan diri di kursi. "Baiklah. Karena kau sudah terlibat jauh dalam masalah ini, sebaiknya kau juga harus tau."

Jantung Kai berdetak dengan cepat menantikan cerita Suho.

"Orang yang telah mencampakan Luhan adalah..." Suho menggenggam tangan Yixing seolah meminta kekuatan. "Huang Sehun."

"Apa?" Kai hampir tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar. "Itu tidak mungkin."

"Tapi itulah kenyataannya."

.

.

.

Suasana tegang menyelimuti rumah keluarga Huang. Para maid yang sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya segera masuk ke dalam kamar masing-masing. Tak berani ikut campur. Terkadang mereka hanya mencuri dengar pembicaraan Tao dengan tiga orang yang ada di hadapannya.

Tao menghela nafas panjang. Dia menatap tiga orang yang berdiri di hadapannya itu dengan pandangan jijik. "Suho, Yixing, dan terlebih kau Luhan!" Tao menunjuk Luhan dengan tangan kirinya. "Kalian menjijikan!"

Luhan menangis di pelukkan ibunya. Sedangkan Suho hanya bisa menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan miris. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya untuk Luhan. Semuanya telah terjadi. Ia tak punya kekuatan untuk mengubahnya.

"Suho, jadi inikah putrimu yang yang selalu kau sayang itu? Bisanya hanya menggoda tuan muda Huang. Suamiku sudah berbaik hati untuk menampungmu dan mencarikanmu istri, tapi kau malah mempermalukannya."

"Jangan marah pada ayahku. Aku yang salah. Pukul saja aku." Luhan mencoba membela ayahnya.

Tao mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan. "Memukulmu sama saja dengan mengotori tanganku. Dan jangan pernah berharap untuk menjadi bagian dari keluarga Huang hanya karena kau mengandung anak Sehun."

Luhan menagis. "Aku tidak pernah berharap untuk menjadi bagian dari keluarga Huang. Aku hanya ingin

tuan muda tau bahwa di dalam rahimku ada darah dagingnya."

"Kau bilang apa?" Tao menjambak rambut Luhan kasar. "Sehun tidak boleh tau tentang masalah ini, termasuk Wufan. Kalau mereka sampai tau, aku bisa memastikan bahwa hidup kalian tak akan tenang di dunia ini."

"Nyonya..." Yixing memandang Tao dengan tatapan memelas.

"Kalian mau apa lagi?" tanya Tao.

"Besok Wufan akan kembali dari luar kota. Sebaiknya malam ini kalian kemasi barang-barang kalian, dan pamitlah pada Wufan baik-baik esok hari."

Luhan bersujud di hadapan Tao. "Kumohon nyonya, biarkan aku tinggal di sini."

"Yang benar saja. Kau hanya akan mempermalukan Keluarga Huang jika kau tetap berada di sini."

"Nyonya, kau harus tau. Aku dan tuan muda saling mencintai. Dia pasti akan menyayangiku dan anakku." Luhan terus memohon.

"Kalian saling mencintai? Omong kosong macam apa itu? Kau sendiri yang datang dan menyodorkan diri pada Sehun. Tentu saja dia tidak menyia-nyiakannya."

"Kumohon nyonya Tao. Izinkan aku tinggal di sini. Aku akan bekerja dengan sangat keras."

"Tidak!" Tao menolak mentah-mentah. "Perutmu itu semakin lama akan semakin besar dan tidak akan bisa disembunyikan lagi. Aku tidak mau ada orang yang melihat ada perempuan jalang tinggal di rumah ini."

"Tapi tuan muda mencintaiku. Ia sudah pernah mengatakannya. Ia tidak ingin berpisah dariku."

Tao tertawa remeh. "Dia tidak pernah serius saat mengatakannya. Lagipula, benih liar mana yang kau bawa dan kalian dengan seenaknya menuduh anakku yang melakukannya."

"Ini benar-benar anak tuan muda Sehun. Aku hanya melakukan-'nya' dengan dia. Aku bersumpah."

"Percuma saja bersumpah. Tubuhmu itu sudah tidak suci lagi. Kau kotor!"

Suho membantu Luhan untuk berdiri. Ia menghapus air mata yang meleleh di pipi Luhan. "Kita tidak perlu meminta belas kasihan dari orang lain, Luhan."

"Tapi ayah..."

Suho dan Yixing mengajak Luhan untuk pergi dari hadapan Tao. Mereka harus segera berkemas.

"Ayah, apakah kita benar-benar akan pergi dari sini?" tanya Luhan sedih.

Suho diam tak menjwab. Ia tau bahwa putrinya itu mencintai Sehun.

"Kita tidak boleh pergi ayah. Aku akan bicara pada tuan Wufan. Dia pasti akan mengerti."

"Tidak!"

Merasa tak ada gunanya bicara dengan Suho, Luhan mencoba membujuk Yixing. "Ibu, kau tau bagaimana perasaanku pada tuan muda bukan?"

Yixing mengangguk.

"Aku rela hidup dicaci maki oleh nyonya Tao, asalkan aku bisa bersama tuan muda."

"Luhan, dengar nak. Kau tau berapa usia tuan muda?"

"Empat belas tahun. Dia lebih muda empat tahun dariku."

Yixing mengangguk. "Dia masih terlalu muda. Dia belum mengerti apa-apa dan dia juga belum bisa mengambil keputusan sendiri. Jika kau tetap tinggal bersamanya dengan keadaan seperti ini, hal itu akan menjadi beban untuknya."

.

.

.

Kai hanya bisa menangis saat mendengar cerita Suho. Ia benar- benar tak menyangka hal ini bisa terjadi.

"Kami akhirnya pergi dari rumah itu dengan alasan ingin hidup mandiri. Tuan besar Huang memberikan kami sejumlah uang sebagai bekal. Awalnya kami mencoba untuk berdagang, tapi kami akhirnya bangkrut." terang Suho.

"Apa kalian tidak pernah mencari Sehun lagi?" Kai bertanya setelah dia bisa menenangkan diri.

"Kami pernah mencoba kembali ke rumah itu. Tapi saat akan masuk ke dalam rumah, kami melihat tuan muda sedang bercumbu dengan seorang gadis di halaman dan kemudian keluar dengan mobilnya. Ia bahkan tak melihat kami yang berdiri di depan rumahnya. Sejak saat itulah, Luhan tak pernah

menyebut nama Sehun lagi."

.

.

.

**~~~~~ Bersambung ~~~~~**

**Chapter depan (insyaallah) Sehun akan bertemu dengan Luhan. Tapi gak janji ya. Xiexie ni. Zaijian.**


	7. Chapter 7

Sudah berjam-jam Kai mencoba untuk tidur. Namun matanya tetap saja terbuka. Telinganya masih terjaga, masih bisa mendengar suara-suara. Ia masih berguling-guling tidak jelas di atas ranjang queen-size-nya. Kai melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya. Sudah pukul dua dini hari.

"Aku harus segera tidur!" tekadnya. Ia kembali memejamkan mata.

Satu menit...

Dua menit...

Tiga menit...

Sepuluh menit...

Lima belas menit...

"Arrrgghhh!" Teriak Kai frustasi.

Dengan kesal ia bangkit dari ranjangnya menuju kamar mandi. Ia menyalakan air kran dan membasuh mukanya.

"Sialan kau Huang Sehun!" Kai mengumpat. "BRENGSEK!"

PRAAANG! Kai memukul cermin di depan wastafel itu dengan tangan kirinya. Pecahan cermin tersebut melukai tangannya dan membuat darahnya mengalir. Tapi ia tak peduli. Apa yang dia rasakan di hatinya jauh lebih menyakitkan dari pada luka kecil di tangannya ini. Sejenak kemudian ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Berjalan gontai ke dapur. Mungkin dengan minum bisa membuat perasaan menjadi sedikit lebih tenang. Setlah minum ia memutuskan untuk merawat tangannya yang terluka. Mengoleskan antiseptic dan membalutnya dengan perban. Pikirannya melayang menuju seseorang bernama Huang Sehun. Dia yang sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi sahabatnya. Dia yang sangat mengerti dirinya. Dan dia juga yang sudah menyakiti orang yang paling dicintainya. Kai merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. Perlahan-lahan ia pun mulai terlelap.

.

.

.

_"... Urin deo isang nuneul maju haji anheulkka? Sotong haji anheulkka? Saranghaji anheulkka? Apeun hyeonsire dasi nunmuri heulleo, bakkul su itdago bakkumyeon doendago marhaeyo mama, mama..."_

Tidur nyenyak Kai terusik karena ponselnya yang meraung-raung minta diangkat. Dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam, Kai mengangkat telepon itu.

["YAK! KAI! DARIMANA SAJA KAU? AKU SUDAH MENELPONMU SEJAK TADI. KENAPA BARU KAU ANGKAT SEKARANG?"]

Kai sampai menjauhkan telinganya karena mendengar teriakan dari seberang sana. "Ini kan masih pagi, Kyungie."

["Masih pagi? Kau kira ini jam berapa?"]

"Ehmm..." Kai menggeliat dan menatap jam dinding. Ha! Sudah jam sebelas siang ternyata.

["Kai kau masih hidup kan?"]

"Tentu saja."

["Aku ingin mengundamngmu untuk datang ke rumahku."]

"Ke rumahmu? Untuk apa?"

["Aku ingin kau mencicipi resep terbaruku."]

Kai tersenyum mendengarnya. Menjadi teman Kyungsoo yang hobi memasak memang menyenangkan. Kai bisa selalu mencicipi hidangan lezat setiap saat. Dan tentunya gratis. "Kapan aku harus datang? Sekarang?"

["Yak! Kau ini! Jika sudah mendengar kata makanan saja kau langsung bersemangat seperti itu."]

Kai tertawa perlahan. "Kau tau kan, aku penggemar masakanmu. Jika bukan aku yang memakannya, siapa lagi? Kau bisa meracuni seluruh penduduk kota dengan makananmu itu."

["Kalau kau merasa makananku bisa membuatmu keracunan. Ya sudah! Tidak usah datang."]

"Ayolah, Kyungie. Kau jangan marah seperti itu. Aku hanya bercanda." Kai mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dan tentu saja, Kyungsoo tidak akan bisa melihatnya.

["Aku tidak marah. Sudah ya, aku harus menghubungi Sehun."]

Sehun! Nama itu benar-benar membuat Kai naik darah. "Lebih baik jangan bicarakan tentang Sehun!" bentak Kai.

["Ada apa Kai? Bukankah dia sahabatmu?"]

"Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang jangan pernah menyebut namanya di depanku lagi!"

["Kai ada apa denganmu? Apa kalian sedang bertengkar?"]

"Tidak!" jawab Kai tegas. "Kyungsoo, sebaiknya kau menjauh dari Sehun."

["Ada apa Kai? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."]

Kai bingung. Haruskah ia mengatakan masalah yang sebenarnya. Ia tidak ingin membuat Kyungsoo terluka.

"Kyungie, kali ini kumohon dengarkanlah aku. Jauhilah Sehun. Dia sangat berbahaya. Percayalah. Aku hanya ingin melindungimu."

Setelah beberapa saat, tak ada suara yang terdengar. Membuat Kai khawatir. "Kyungie, kau masih di sana?"

["Ehm, kurasa aku harus melanjutkan memasak. Sudah dulu ya."] Kyungsoo segera memutus sambungan teleponnya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terdiam menatap ponsel di tangannya. Ia terus memikirkan kata-kata Kai. Kemapa dia memintanya untuk menjauhi Sehun. Jika karena Sehun yang dulu mempunyai banyak pacar, Kyungsoo sudah tau itu. Dan Sehun juga sudah mengatakannya sendiri. Dulu Kai memang sempat tak menyetujui hubungannya dengan Sehun, tapi beberapa bulan terakhir ini nampaknya Kai sudah bisa menerimanya. Dan sekarang, kenapa dia beruabah pikiran lagi? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Tak mungkin Kai mengatakan hal seperti itu jika tidak ada apa-apa.

"Kyungie chagi..."

Kyungsoo tersentak saat mendengar suara Sehun. Dia menoleh ke arah jam empat, dan melihat Sehun sudah berdiri di sana entah sejak kapan?

Sehun tersenyum kemudian menghampiri kekasihnya itu dan mengecup keningnya.

"Sejak kapan kau ada di sana?" Kyungsoo sedikit khawatir bahwa Sehun akan mendengar percakapannya dengan Kai. "Baru saja aku ingin menghubungimu."

"Baru saja."

"Oh..." Kyungsoo beranjak meninggalkan Sehun. "Aku harus melanjutkan memasak."

Sehun memandangi punggung Kyungsoo yang sekarang sedang berdiri di depan kompor, memasak sesuatu. Entah kenapa Sehun merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada Kyungsoo. Biasanya Kyungsoo langsung bermanja-manja begitu melihat Sehun. Paling tidak ia memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi. Tapi kali ini Kyungsoo bersikap agak dingin, menurut Sehun. Ia ingin menanyakannya, tapi ia sendiri tak tau harus memulainya dari mana.

"Kyungsoo..." panggil Sehun perlahan.

"Hmmm..."

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Kyungsoo berbalik memandang Sehun. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Apa benar begitu?"

"Ada apa denganmu Huang Sehun? Mengapa kau terlihat begitu mencemaskan diriku?"

Sehun menggembungkan pipinya. Ia jadi bingung sendiri. Sebenarnya siapa yang sedang dalam keadaan 'tidak beres' saat ini?

"Hari ini kau tidak kuliah?" tanya Kyungsoo sembari menghidangkan masakannya yang baru saja matang.

Sehun menghirup dalam-dalam aroma masakan Kyungsoo. "Hhmm... Hari ini aku libur."

"Libur?" Kyungsoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Benar-benar libur atau kau bolos kuliah?"

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku kan kangen padamu. Jadi apa salahnya jika aku menemuimu."

"Kau ini selalu saja begitu."

Mereka terdiam. Kyungsoo masih saja memikirkan kata-kata Kai. Mungkinkah pria di hadapannya ini benar-benar berbahaya?

Sehun merasa bahwa Kyungsoo memandanginya. "Ada apa? Apa aku terlalu tampan sampai-sampai kau memandangiku seperti itu?"

"Huh! Kau terlalu percaya diri." Tapi jauh di dalam hatinya, Kyungsoo mengakui bahwa Sehun memang tampan.

Sehun terkikih kecil melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya ini.

"Sehun-ah... Sebenarnya ada apa dirimu dengan Kai?"

Sehun memandang Kyungsoo dengan pandangan bingung. "Kai?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Kai?" Sehun balik bertanya.

Kali ini gantian Kyungsoo yang bingung. "Ehm.. Itu..."

"Apa yang dia katakan Kyungsoo?" desak Sehun.

Kyungsoo menunduk dalam-dalam. Tak berani menatap Sehun. "Dia mengatakan bahwa kau sangat berbahaya. Dan aku harus menghindarimu."

"Cih." Sehun membuang ludahnya. "Omong kosong macam apa itu? Apa kau mempercayainya."

"Kai sahabatku. Dia tidak mungkin melukaiku. Dia pasti punya alasan kenapa dia memintaku untuk menjauh darimu."

"Lihat aku Kyungsoo!" Sehun menarik dahu Kyungsoo dan menghadapkan wahah cantik itu pada wajahnya. "Itu semua hanya tipu daya Kai untuk memisahkan kita. Percayalah padaku Kyungsoo. Aku benar-benar sangat mencintaimu.

Kyungsoo benar-benar bingung untuk saat ini. Ia tidak tau harus percaya pada Kai sahabatnya atau Sehun kekasihnya.

"Aku tak tau apa yang dikatakan Kai padamu sehingga kau mulai meragukan perasaanku padamu. Mungkin itu adalah jebakan Kai untuk memisahkan kita." jelas Sehun.

"Jebakan?" Kyungsoo mengerenyitkan dahinya.

"Dari awal Kai tidak pernah menyetujui hubungan kita, bukan?"

"Tapi akhir-akhir ini sepertinya dia sudah menerimanya." Kyungsoo terus mengelak.

"Ya. Tapi siapa tau ia punya rencana lain."

Sehun benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran Kai. Ia mengenal Kai sejak masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Ia tau betul bahwa Kai tak mungkin melakukan sesuatu tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dan sekarang Sehun merasa bahwa Kai tengah berusaha memisahkannya dari Kyungsoo. Tapi dengan alasan apa? Jika memang karena Kai ingin melindungi Kyungsoo dari Sehun yang seorang 'penebar cinta', Sehun bisa mengerti itu. Manusia mana yang ingin melihat sahabatnya tersakiti. Namun Sehun selalu berusaha menunjukkan bahwa hanya Kyungsoo yang ada di hatinya. Dan memang kenyataannya seperti itu. Apa semua hal yang dilakukan Sehun selama ini masih belum cukup untuk membuktikan cintanya? Atau mungkin ada alasan lain? Misalnya Kai diam-diam menaruh hati pada Kyungsoo. Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin. Terdengar sangat menggelikan di telinga Sehun.

Kyungsoo mengibaskan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Sehun. "Kau sedang melamunkan apa?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Kyungsoo..."

Sontak Sehun dan Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ada Kai di sana, entah sejak kapan.

"Kau sudah datang?" Kyungsoo tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Kai. Namun pria berkulit gelap itu menanggapinya dengan dingin.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Sehun. Terlihat ketidaksukaannya saat Kai ada berada di sini.

Kai membanting tubuhnya di sofa. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Jelaskan padaku. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian berdua?" Kyungsoo menatap Sehun dan Kai bergantian. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan tingkah dua orang laki-laki di hadapannya ini.

"Tanyakan saja pada dia." Kai menunjuk Sehun dengan jari tangannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sehun geram. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mencari masalah."

"Aku tidak mencari masalah Sehun!" nada suara Kai meninggi.

"Kalau kau tidak mencari masalah, kenapa sikapmu seperti itu?"

"Aku?" Kai menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Kenapa denganku? Perasaan aku tak melakukan apapun."

"Apa maksudmu dengan menyuruh Kyungsoo menjauhiku?" tanya Sehun langsung pada intinya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku kan tidak salah kan?"

"Tidak salah? Kau bilang itu tidak salah?" Sehun menarik kaos yang dikenakan Kai, hendak memukulnya.

"Tunggu!" jerit Kyungsoo berusaha memisahkan Sehun dan Kai. "Sebenarnya ada apa? Jelaskan padaku?"

Sehun melepaskan tangannya dari kaos Kai dan mundur beberapa langkah. "Lebih baik kau tanyakan padanya."

Kyungsoo kini memandang Kai penuh tanya. "Katakan padaku. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau dan Sehun jadi seperti ini?"

Melihat Kyungsoo yang hampir menangis, emosi Kai melunak. Ia tidak tega untuk menyakiti sahabatnya itu. "Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Kau bohong Kai. Pasti ada yang kau sembunyikan." Kyungsoo terus mendesak.

"Sudahlah Kyungsoo. Kau tak perlu memaksanya. Dia memang gila." celetuk Sehun.

"Gila?" Kai tersenyum sinis. "Aku tidak gila Sehun! Jika kau ingin tau orang gila yang sebenarnya, aku bisa menunjukkannya padamu."

"Maksudmu...?"

"Ikut aku sekarang!" Kai segera beranjak.

Sehun bangkit mengikuti Kai. Namun langkahnya di tahan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

Sehun mencengkram bahu Kyungsoo. "Tunggu aku! Aku akan menyelesaikan masalahku dengan Kai."

"Tapi..."

"Percayalah padaku. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Sehun menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup kening Kyungsoo sebelum meninggalkannya.

Kai duduk di belakang kemudi mobilnya dengan tidak sabar. Menanti Sehun yang tak kunjung menampakan dirinya. Namun sejenak kemudia ia melihat Sehun keluar dari gerbang utama rumah Kyungsoo.

"Kau mau membawaku ke mana?" tanya Sehun ketika ia sudah duduk di sebelah Kai.

Kai tak menjawab. Yang ia lakukan hanya menyalakan mobilnya dan melesat membelah jalanan kota.

.

.

.

Kai menghentikan mobilnya di dekat sebuah gang kecil. Ia kemudian turun tanpa berkata apapun pada Sehun. Sehun juga tak banyak bertanya. Ia terus mengikuti Kai.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun ketika Kai menghentikan langkahnya.

Sehun memandang sekelilingnya. Saat ini dia berada di sebuah perkampungan yang padat penduduk. Banyak orang-orang dan anak-anak sedang mengerumuni sesuatu. Sehun tidak tau apa itu. Tapi sepertinya sebuah pertunjukan.

"Maaf, tapi ada apa?" tanya Sehun kepada seorang pengguna jalan yang kebetulan melintas. "Kenapa ramai sekali?"

"Si gila sedang kambuh mencari anaknya." jawab orang itu sambil berlalu.

Kai menoleh dan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan sendu. "Siapkan dirimu Sehun."

Mendadak Sehun merasa bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padanya. Ia takut. Namun ia berusaha mengabaikannya. Ia terus mengikuti Kai dengan langkah gemetar. Semakin mendekati kerumunan itu, makin terdengar jelas teriakan seorang wanita yang sedang mencari anaknya.

Kai dan Sehun menerobos kerumunan itu dan melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Mereka melihat seorang perempuan berteriak sambil berlarian ke sana ke mari mencari anaknya yang entah berada di mana dengan penampilan kacau. Ada seorang wanita dan pria paruh baya yang berusaha menenangkan perempuan gila itu.

"Kau ingat siapa dia?" tanya Kai sambil menunjuk perempuan gila itu.

"Lu... Luhan...?!" kata Sehun terbata-bata. "T-tidak mungkin..."

Sehun benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya. Ia tau betul bahwa wanita itu adalah Luhan. Seseorang yang pernah mengisi hatinya bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Tapi kenapa sekarang ia jadi seperti ini? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Kenapa seperti ini?" Sehun memandang Kai tak mengerti. Namun Kai tak bergeming. Ia hanya memperhatikan Luhan dengan sorot mata yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"Anakku...!" teriak Luhan. "Anakku di mana? Dia belum minum obat. Anakku sedang sakit..." Luhan terus berlari. Berusaha melepaskan diri Yixing dan Suho yang terus berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"Luhan..." panggil Sehun dengan suara bergetar. Reflek ia menarik tangan Luhan ketika perempuan itu melintas di depannya.

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Sejenak ia terpaku memandang Sehun. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia mulai berteriak histeris.

"ARGGHHH...!"

.

.

.

**~~~ Bersambung ~~~**

**Sampai di sini dulu ya. Saya sudah berusaha mempertemukan Luhan dengan Sehun. Yah walaupun cuma segitu doank ketemunya. Hehehehe... Chapter depan akan banyak flashback ketika hunhan masih tinggal bersama. Tapi sekali lagi, saya gak janji. Tergantung mood saya nanti gimana :D**

**Sekali lagi terimakasih bagi yang sudah mampir ke sini. Maaf, saya tidak pernah membalas review yang saya terima. Bukannya saya saya tidak tau terimakasih. Tapi saya hanya bingung bagaimana mengekspresikan diri saya terhadap tanggapan yang masuk. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak. Sampai jumpa di pertemuan(?) berikutnya :)**


End file.
